


A Little Game

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a little game between old partners...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game

 

 

She heard Tony and Ziva boasting in the office about their latest range competition. Both determined to outdo the other. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when they both complained about Gibbs still being able to beat them all.

Little did they know...

She went through the motions seamlessly. Load the clip, load the next, bullet by bullet. Her safety glasses on, she held her weapon in a relaxed hand and waited for the sound of the horn. At its blare, that relaxed hand snapped to attention and she emptied the clip and with barely a pause, exchanged it for the other.

At the second blare of the horn she collected her target, and smirked at it.

\---------------

Gibbs found a large manila envelope on his desk that night. He opened it to find a near perfect target, a group so tight it left no doubt as to the skill of the shooter. And the smiley face drawn in the corner of the target also left no doubt as to who left it for him.

He shook his head and chuckled, he had so firmly switched her over to being “the Director” in his mind that he had forgotten that she was a good agent, with the skills that she needed to keep her safe and alive.

As he looked at the smiley face he also remembered that before they were lovers in that time that seemed so long ago, they were also partners, and... friends. And there had been teasing and laughter and camaraderie between them. Camaraderie that had been sorely missing since she became Director.

He slipped the target back in envelope and clicked off his desk lamp. And as he walked towards the elevator a plan formed in his mind.

\---------------

Jenny saw the manila envelope on her desk and it only took a moment to realize what it was, and once she had evicted Cynthia from her office, she couldn't wait to open it, feeling a little like a child with a present just waiting to be unwrapped.

Inside was a target, a target that beat her effort. A target bearing a little stick figure sailboat drawn in the corner.

She laughed out loud in her office, something she hadn't done in a very long time and the sound reverberated to fill all the empty corners of the room, a space that was often cold and lonely despite being warmly decorated and often occupied.

As she tucked the target back in the envelope, she decided that the game was on.

\---------------

Their schedules being what they were, the envelopes did not arrive at any sort of regular intervals. And they were never discussed. They were just accepted for what they were, a playful, light hearted game between partners, between friends. And it was a point of levity that they both cherished, something outside of the ugliness and tension they dealt with everyday, something they didn't have to analyze for ulterior motives, something they could just let make them smile without it having to mean anything else.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jenny, Jenny challenge on the NFA (http://forum.nfacommunity.com/)


End file.
